Goodbye
by LadyRomance
Summary: The worst part is, even after you broke my heart, I could still love you with all the small pieces. Sad Brucas. Review.


Disclaimer: Don't own OTH

**Disclaimer: Don't own OTH**

She was getting married. That's why she's here, standing on the beach staring at the ocean in front of her. In two days, she'd no longer be Brooke Davis. She'd be Brooke Montgomery, wife to Richard Montgomery. CEO of one of the biggest oil companies in the world.

She'd first met Rick at a charity event for cancer. She and Rachel had been invited. Being the CEO of Clothes over Bros', she'd had no choice but to attend. It had been a boring event, but that all changed when she met Rick. At first, she was cold towards him but at that disappeared as the night went on.

He was an amazingly good-looking man. Tall, brunette and piercing grey eyes, he'd caught her attention. But it was more than that. He understood her. He was one of the rare people in her life that could really crack through her shell. It took him two years. Two years to break through her shell but he hadn't pushed and forced her. He just got her. That was when she started to fall. He was the reason that she was here now.

Some would say that Rick and Brooke had more than enough chemistry, but that was a lie. They had no romantic chemistry. The only chemistry they had was one of being the closest of best friends. They're relationship was similar to Haley and Lucas'. They'd both been burned and betrayed and both were reluctant to give their heart again.

Why marry then? Because they'd made a pact. If neither were married by 30, they would get married. She was happy with it. Getting married to your best friend. She loved Rick, she knew that. If maybe down the road, it'd turn romantic, all the better.

She remembered the conversation she had with Rick, the reason she was here right now, standing on the beach.

"_Hey, can we talk?" Rick asked. She was busy tying to choose which flower arrangements matched the color scheme she chose._

"_Sure, what's up?" she asked, still looking through the pictures on the paper._

"_My ex is coming. So is yours." He said quietly, noting how she tensed. _

"_So?" she replied, twisting the piece of paper in her hand nervously._

"_Brooke, you know I love you, right?"_

"_I love you too."_

_Rick laughed at her pout. "I know you do, dimples. We're getting married. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. But… our hearts…they're not really here."_

_Brooke looked confused and worried. "What are you saying? Are you calling of the wedding?" she asked in distress. _

_Rick looked surprised. "No! God no! What I'm saying is… we could really love one another, have a more than just friends relationship, you know?"_

"_but…" Brooke asked, eyes narrowing, arms crossing across her chest._

"_but.. we never got closure from our exes, or at least I didn't." He looked at her then and she had to look away. At times, she really hated how well he could read her._

"_So? What if I didn't get closure? I'm here now right?" she snapped defensively. _

_Rick smiled patiently, aware of the fact that she was getting defensive because her feelings were once again on the line. "I know that, dimples." He pulled her into his arms, where she willingly went, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "But if we can have a chance at a romantic relationship, don't you want to take it?"_

_Pulling away from his chest, she looked at him, her vulnerable hazel eyes looking teary. "What are you saying?"_

_Rick took a deep breath. "I'm saying… we confront out past. You talk to Lucas, and I'll to talk to Amanda." He looked down at her and smiled at her scowl._

"_Are you stupid? We're getting married in a week." She yelled, puling out his arms with a grunt. "What if you decide 'hey, I wanna be with Amanda now. Bye Brooke!' I will not be humiliated days before my wedding."_

_Rick had to laugh. "I'm not running away with Amanda." He saw her incredulous expression. "I'm serious. You of all people know how much she hurt me."_

"_And you know how much Lucas hurt me. Why would I want to go down that road?"_

"_So you can have a future me!" Rick finally yelled. "Brooke, even after all these years, I know you have feelings for him. Friendly feelings, love feelings, I don't know. But you do. If there's a chance that I could love you deeply and vice versa we can take that chance, after we have our closures."_

_Brooke hated it when Rick was right. "Fine." She said with a tensed nod. Both brunettes stood there quietly, until Rick let out a sigh._

_He opened his arms. "Give me a hug dimples!" _

_With a sigh of relief, Brooke threw herself into his arms. _

"Hey. Is this beach taken?" a voice behind her said, one that made her tense.

She hated how even after all this years, his mere voice could cause a reaction in her.

Turning, she offered him a small smile. "Hey Lucas."

OoOoOoO

"Hey, where's Brooke?" Haley asked, looking around the crowded room.

Nathan shrugged. "I think I saw her slip out earlier." He turned to Skills and Mouth, continuing their talk about basketball.

Rachel quickly ran up to them. "Hales, you gotta check this out." She said breathlessly.

Over the years, the two had settled their differences. Haley had reluctantly forgiven the girl for hitting on her husband and the calculus test incident. And after getting threatened by Broke, Rachel had apologized. It amazed Nathan how his wife and the red-head now interacted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Haley asked, a frown on her face as her eyes filled with concern.

Rachel glanced at the people around her. The Tree Hill gang. Naley, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, her and Peyton. Although the latter was one who was quiet. With good reason as she hadn't been invited to the wedding, but had come as the guest of Mouth. Haley had had to restrain her from beating her up.

_Oh what the hell_ she thought. "It's Brooke and Rick and Lucas."

Silence met her. Then…

"What!?" Haley cried out, attracting a few glances from the crowd. Skillz let out a cough and drew Bevin away from their group, dragging her to the dance floor. By then, Karen had joined in the conversation.

"It's nothing bad." She quickly said, seeing the venomous look in Peyton's face. "It's actually juicy."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Rach, what's going on?"

Rachel let out a grin. "Earlier, I asked Rick where Brooke was and he said she was getting closure and so was he. I was kinda confused and thought he was drunk. Then I went to the balcony and looked down at the beach and saw Brooke…and Lucas."

Haley's eyes widened. "No! You don't think…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Oh yes. Brooke is going to do it. So wanna check it out and eavesdrop?"

Nathan looked confused. "What's going on?"

Karen got the idea. "Oh my… Tonight, now?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. With a shared glance, all three women headed to the balcony, Peyton quietly trailing behind.

Mouth answered Nathan. "Brooke is getting closure from her relationship with Luke. Tonight"

Nathan's eyes bugged at that. Taking a large swallow of his champagne, he followed his wife's trial "This will not be pretty."

Nathan knew his brother. His brother still bounced back and forth with all his feelings for Brooke and Peyton. The past week that he'd been here, at their invite, Nathan saw his brother's eyes trail the brunette. Lucas and Peyton hadn't been invited to the wedding.

Nathan looked around the balcony and saw his wife, Karen, Rachel and Peyton huddled in a corner. At that moment, all the girls were hissing at one another.

"What the hell are you even doing here, you have no business being here" Rachel growled at Peyton with a hostile glare.

One that Peyton returned. "Because that's my boyfriend down there with her."

Rachel was about to snap back when Karen shushed them. "They're talking."

With that, they all leaned forward to listen.

OoOoOoO

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
_

"So, the big day is in two days, huh?" he asked casually, standing next to her.

Giving him a tight smile, she nodded. "Let's just stand and look, yeah?" she asked softly.

Giving her piercing look, he slowly nodded.

_Do it now_, She convinced herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth. But he beat her to it.

"Brooke, what happened to us?" he asked quietly.

"A lot. Too much. We just…drifted apart."

"But why!? We were so in love and you broke my heart when you broke up with me"

She scoffed bitterly. "Broke your heart?! How long after we broke up did you go to Peyton?"

Lucas stiffened. "You pushed me to her!"

"But you didn't fight did you?! You didn't stay with me and say 'No Brooke, I'm here with you.' You went to her." she stated angrily.

"Because you said you'd never fight for us." He pointed an accusing finger at her.

_And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

"I did fight for you!" She yelled, arms waving in the air.

A pause. "When? When did you ever fight for me?" he whispered, looking confused.

Brooke ran an agitated hand through her hair. "Did you ever wonder why me and Peyton were arguing during Naley's wedding? It was because of you! You told me you had kissed her. She told me she was in love with you.."

"That kiss-" he tried to start, but Brooke interrupted him.

"Then at the wedding, I had one simple request. Stay away from Peyton. But you didn't listen to me! I fought with her. I was willing to lose my friendship with her because I loved you enough to fight for you. But you never got that. Then, on my 18th birthday, who were you with? God….Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To know that the boy I loved just didn't get me?"

"You should have told me." He said with an angry sigh. He turned to look at the girl next to him. His Pretty Girl and Cheery was neither at the moment. She looked drained and tired.

She let out a bitter laugh. "What difference would it make? Sooner or later, you would have left. Don't try to argue" she states as she sees him ready to talk. "I know you better than you think. You'd have 'what ifs' floating in your head about Peyton and you'd break my heart. She knew how insecure I already was with you, and to say that she loved you? After all our history?... So I broke up with you, before that could happen."

"And you broke my heart instead?" he yelled, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh that's bullshit Luke and you know it. How long after we broke up did you two get together? Huh? How long before I caught you two making out in your bed, and then again in Honey Grove?" she yelled back, stomping a foot in the ground. "Besides, Peyton and I had a saying. Hoes over Bros and Buds over Studs. She might not have stuck to that, but I did. And I'm the one who came out as the loser." She hit her chest for emphasis of how much she'd hurt.

He doesn't reply. He can't because what she said is true. It hadn't been long before he got with Peyton.

_Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards_

They stay quiet for a few minutes, but both know that there's more to say.

They're both thinking of the same think. Their break up.

"You told me you would always love me." He suddenly said. He turned to her, looking for a reaction, but all he can see is tears in her eyes.

"And you promised me you would save me from everything… but you didn't." she murmured, looking out at the sea.

"You never looked like you would need saving. You never asked." He defended himself.

"Why did I have to ask for my boyfriend to help me? You should've understood that something was wrong and pushed me to tell you. But you didn't look at me because you were too busy saving Peyton."

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

It was another few minutes later. The wind was strong, the waves dancing near her feet. "You know what the worst part is?" she asked, turning to him.

He doesn't reply. In all honesty, he's still absorbing all she's told him. It was all Peyton's fault. No, that's not true. It's also his. He'd really thought that he and Peyton would be together forever. True Love Always. But it hadn't. It had died down. Their relationship got predictable and became a routine. It wasn't filled with adventure, like his relationship with Brooke.

"The worst part is, even after you broke my heart, I could still love you with all the small pieces." She softly said, the tears now going down her face. Her hazel eyes are locked onto his and he can't look away.

"Brooke." He chocked out. He has nothing else to say. He's too stunned by what she said.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
_

"Dance with me." She murmured. He had no choice but to take her hand. Hesitantly, she laid her head on his chest, curling herself into him. He has to squeeze his eyes shut. It's so familiar. From the way her breath catches, he knew that she was also thinking of the last time they danced, at Haley's wedding.

_I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

"I'm going to tell you everything Luke. Everything that has to do with this Bermuda triangle of hell that you and I can't get out off. I'm tired of it Luke. I want out."

"So tell me" he whispered against her hair. They're still swaying, the only music is the waves crashing into the sand.

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
_

"Did you even wonder why Peyton and I cut ties again?" she asked, glancing up at him.

He nodded. It had surprised him when he'd visited L.A. and realized that the bubbly brunette was no longer there. When he'd asked Peyton, she was hostile. So he'd dropped it.

"We had a fight. About everything and anything. Then, when I won an argument, she went low and brought you up. She yelled at me for being stupid, for being with you…everything."

Her tears are soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He wants her to continue. He soothingly rubs her back in a failed attempt to calm her down.

"Then she told me about your first affair behind my back."

At that, Lucas tensed. "She what?!" he hissed. He stopped swaying for a moment to look down at her.

"Yeah. She told me all about it. She was so smug about it too. How you made out at that motel, sneaking kisses until Haley caught you at the library." She looked away from his sorrowful eyes, glancing down at the beach.

"Brooke" That's all he can say. Anger is building inside of him at Peyton. How dare she try to hurt Brooke even more, after what they've done, they were even lucky that Brooke had considered them her friends. But now she considers them as nothing. Hell, he had been hurt when he wasn't even invited to her wedding. But he now understood.

_Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain._

She shook her head and looked up at the sky. "And while I stood there, I was remembering that year. How she tried to be my friend again, but I was noticing stuff too. I noticed how she didn't really try. Like it was something she had to do instead of something she wanted to. She gave up so easily. I couldn't be friends with a person like that."

Lucas closed his eyes, pulling her back into his arms, no longer dancing, but just standing. "So you left."

"Yeah. I left. Found Rachel and built Clothes over Bros with her. Met Rick. And here we are."

"I always wondered where you were, you know. I wanted to know where you were. What you were doing, were you safe?" Lucas said, looking down at her. But she's refusing to look at him. "Then that nigh in New York…"

The fake engagement. It was their secret night.

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
_

"She doesn't kiss me, like you do, you know?" he suddenly said. "When Peyton kisses me, I feel happy, content. But it's not like our kisses. Our kisses were passionate, tender, everything in between. You kissed me like it was always our last kiss, so you put your whole heart into it. My kisses with Peyton are never like that."

Brooke looked stunned. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked shakily.

He shrugged in reply. He doesn't understand why she'd called him here to this beach tonight, but he hopes that it's for the best. Maybe she wanted to have another shot with him, and that's why she's doing this? Whatever reason she had for meeting him here, he wants her to know how important she is to him

_Does it feel the same _

_When she calls your name?  
_

"When she says my name, my heart doesn't speed up. It just goes normally. When you say my name, it goes faster than it should. It's always happened." He grabs her hand and presses it into his chest. His heart is beating rapidly. "Feel that? That only happens with you. Not with Peyton"

_Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

"When you first left L.A. I missed you so much. Everything was quiet. There was no Brooke Davis to spice up my life or any of the Tree Hill gang's life."

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low_

He looked deep into her eyes. Slowly, almost tentatively, he bends his head.

Brooke understands what he's doing. But she can't let him do it. She ducks under his arms, and steps away. "I didn't come here for that Lucas." She said coldly.

"Then why are we here?! Why are we doing this?"

_  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
_

"When you and I broke up, my heart broke into a thousands pieces. I refused to let another guy in. Then Rick came. Slowly, he began to piece it back together. My heart is almost whole again. He's my best friend. He could be my lover. But before I can give it all to Rick, I need the last piece of my heart. And it's with you Luke."

Lucas looked baffled. "Me?"

Brooke shrugged helplessly. "Trust me. I didn't like it that the last piece of my heart is with you. So here I am, trying to get it back."

Dawning understanding filled Lucas. "You're here for closure. That's it, isn't it? All that we've been talking about." He glared at her. "Isn't it?" he demanded in a yell.

"Yes!" she shot back. It's time to end this now. Now that they've talked about everything, it's time to say goodbye.

_A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

This time the tears are filing his eyes. "Brooke, don't do this."

Slowly, she stepped up to him once again and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"No more talking for you Lucas. Listen to me."

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand_

"Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday; and I don't think she even know it." She quoted. "That gave me so much strength Luke. You have no idea how much that got me going. But I no longer need it. No longer need you. I have Rick for that now. And…he's everything I wanted to get from you but couldn't."

_You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad_

Taking his hand, she squeezed it tightly. "Remember our night in New York? Our fake engagement?"

He had to laugh, even if it's a watery laugh. "Yeah. And our plans for the future." He glanced at her. Does she remember?

She knows what he's silently asking. "We're going to be a power couple. You're going to be a famous novelist and I'll have a fabulous fashion line"

She does remember. He continued. "But we're still going to have time to have a big family."

"Two boys and a girl." She murmured, remembering that night.

"And I'll coach Little League."

"And I'd buy treats for them, cause God knows I can't cook." She let out a small giggle.

He laughed a little. But it's a sad laugh. As if he knows that that dream is fading away.

"Then we'll spend our summers in our beach house."

"And winters in the South of France." She added quickly.

"But it won't matter, as long as we're together." He concluded. "Brooke please don't…"

Brooke looked him the eye. "I can have that dream Lucas. I can have that dream with Rick."

_Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_

"I'm tired of all of it Luke. The fights, the insecurities. I need to…_have_ to move on from you. I want it so badly Luke." She cried out, the tears coming back to run down her face.

He cleared his throat, a helpless way to try and swallow the lump in his throat.

"Lucas Scott is going to change the world some day, and he doesn't even know it. Because Luke, you sure as hell changed mine."

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage. Slowly, she stepped forward and gave him a soft kiss by his lips. "Goodbye Lucas Scott."

And with that, she turned and ran.

Lucas is left there for a moment. No. Not this time. She's not running this time. He refused to let her slip through his fingers. He takes off after her.

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..._

He's unfamiliar with the beach and so he stumbled through, calling out her name, chasing her figure. He can't let her go now. He doesn't care that she's getting married in two days. He loves her. God, what an ass he was, realizing this now.

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

Brooke can hear him calling her name. It only spurs her to run even faster. Tears are blurring her sight, but she can see a familiar figure up ahead. Rick. He sees her running and his arms are opened, waiting for her. With a strangled sob, she launched herself into his arms. It amazed her that he doesn't even flinch at her weight. He just holds her tighter, allowing her to bury herself into his chest.

They say nothing, just stand there hugging, her silent sobs and the waves filling the air.

Lucas had stopped. He had been about to catch Brooke, when he saw her launch herself at Rick. Then he realized, she had gotten her closure. The fact that she's even in Rick's arms… it had been her closure. Eventually, her whole heart would be given to Rick. Because she had gotten the last piece from him.

Chocking on a sob, he collapsed on his knees. "Brooke"

As if sensing him, she turned and looked at him. Giving him a hesitant smile, she turned back to her fiancée and walked towards the mansion leaving him alone in the sand.

_The winner takes it all  
_

**AN: Ok, so I watched Mamma Mia! The movie and loved that "Winner Takes It All" scene with Meryl Streep. She's an amazing actress and I admire her so much. That's the version of the song I used. **

**I'm a huge Brucas shipper. But at times, I feel like he doesn't deserve Brooke, hence the story. It's a One-Shot. But I might do another chapter about the reaction of the Tree Hill gang, cause they were part of the Bermuda Triangle of Hell. I might do a chapter, depending on how well this one goes. **

**Oh! I hate Leyton and Peyton. Just saying. **


End file.
